Makoto Kibune
, sometimes romanized as Makoto Kifune, is an anime-only character. He is Hanza's replacement, and is the main antagonist during the second half of The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc. Appearance Makoto's general appearance is like that of Szayel Aporro Granz. Makoto has red brown hair, slicked back, with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. His yellow eyes are easily seen behind his purple-rimmed glasses. Under the standard Shinigami uniform he wears is a light purple sweater. Personality When still in the Shinigami academy, he held everyone around him in disregard. In order to achieve his goals, he was willing to push past all others that opposed him. Appearing to be soft and friendly to his subordinates, he is intolerant of failure, calling those that fall in battle "trash." History Makoto was once a top student at the Shinigami Academy, but his focus on becoming more powerful at the expense of all else precluded him from gaining a position in the Gotei 13. Though he had learned his Shikai and excelled in killing hollows, his disregard for the lives of his comrades kept him from advancing in rank once he had joined. Disgusted, he quit his squad and joined one of the patrol squads under Shūsuke Amagai. Around this time, he became a servant of Gyōkaku Kumoi and gained a Bakkōtō that increased his power exponentially, though his exact role in Kumoi's plans is unclear. Synopsis New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Shūsuke Amagai became captain of the 3rd Division, he appointed Makoto as the 3rd seat, leaving Lieutenant Izuru Kira to insure some transition. Upon realizing that the squad became to reliant on Gin Ichimaru, Shūsuke decides to begin sending them on missions to help build trust and teamwork. While investigating some old ruins, the ground gives beneath Izuru and himself, making them fall into the execution pit. Izuru hesitates as he sees the several caged hollows around. Makoto begins to fight Izuru, as he was showing weakness. Later, this is revealed to be deliberate on Shūsuke's part. Izuru sees him enter the Kasumiōji compound, and asks him the next day while on patrol. Makoto calmly denies it, and leads the 3rd Division on a strike against Menos Grande. Several other squads interfere and Shūsuke coordinates them to kill the enemy. After the battle, Makoto is seen releasing a hell butterfly. Makoto once more visits Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, only to be hunted down by Izuru. The two engage in a fight where Izuru uses his Zanpakutō's special ability to double Reppū's weight. Using his Bakkōtō, Makoto levitates Reppū and attacks Izuru from a distance. He knocks Izuru down and prepares to finish him, but Izuru still evades the attacks. Izuru analyzes the situation and realizes Maktoto is relying on his Bakkōtō to stabilize Reppū's weight. With that in mind, Izuru continues to attack, increasing the weight too much and breaking through his defense. Makoto's Bakkōtō then consumes him. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Makoto is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. He was confident enough to fight his superior, 3rd division Lieutenant, Izuru Kira. This confidence seemingly comes from his swordsmanship skills, implying that he is at least as well versed in swordsmanship as a Lieutenant. Flash Steps Expert: Makoto is proficient in the use of flash steps allowing him to keep up with at least other Lieutenant level Shinigami. High Spiritual Energy: Despite being a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Makoto boasts a high spiritual energy at the level of lieutenant. Zanpakutō : A regular katana with a black hilt and eye shaped guard. On the guard are eight squares (three on each side, one at each tip). *'Shikai': It is released with the command . Makoto swipes his left hand across the blade than moves his Zanpakutō in a horizontal line. With that comes a release of blue spiritual energy. When released it takes the form of a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them. *'Bankai': Not Achieved Bakkōtō :Bakkōtō Enhanced Ability: When combined with his Bakkōtō, which grows from Kibune's left arm to eventually cover the blade tips, Makoto can telekinetically control the sword. He hides the Bakkōtō's flesh parts on his Shikai with silver coverings on the flat of the spearhead-shaped blades. This allows him to compensate for the powers of Izuru Kira's Wabisuke. :*This allows him to attack enemies from any direction and spin the blade like a saw. Navigation de:Makoto Kifune es:Makoto Kibune Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Needs Help